A Lunar Love
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Luna is in love but her love is excluding her


Daily Diary entry December 19th: Hermione is freaking out about Pavarti find out about her crush. I got an owl this morning… she's started cutting again. I feel powerless stuck here at Hogwarts during Christmas break while she's skiing the Alpine's. I can't talk to anyone about it because Ginny won't listen; she's having too much fun ignoring and excluding me with Lavender! I swear sometimes Ginny is the only friend I have but Lavender is taking her away from me. Hermione made me promise not to tell Harry or Ron and even if I did tell them I wouldn't be able to tell them the full story anyway.

Daily Diary Entry December 20th: I helped Hermione I think… I hope I helped Hermione! I don't understand Pavarti's problem! Merlin she is such a hypocritical cow! I mean she has a crush on Alicia! Harry and Ron suspect something is up but they know I won't tell them… Ginny and Lavender continue to exclude me from everything and I'm getting really bloody tired of it! But I can't do anything because if I say a word about it to Ginny she'll flip on me for being a jealous bitch! I'm doing an ok job of keeping my anger all bottled up and letting it out in small, snarky, sarcastic bits throughout the day. Then I go back to the common room and hate myself for not doing anything about it. It'll be the same tomorrow and the next day. I know she reads the Quibbler as well as my owl blog almost every day I publish and post hints that should lead her to thinking "Hm maybe something is wrong… Maybe as her friend I should do something about it?" but NOOO! She doesn't care!

Daily Diary Entry December 21st: Hermione and I have been sending owls back and forth talking about our problems. Just look at all of these messages!

I'm trying to let go and move on... Harry said it would be best if I just let her go instead of getting hurt... but then I went and bought her Christmas present... I can't let go! I can't move on I just can't! But I can't tell Ron or Harry or anyone that! Well I could but they wouldn't understand... no one understand except you Hermione so thank you so much -Luna

I'm TRYING to do the same thing...I'm trying to let go of Pavarti...but it's hard...I even...I cut again...I stopped as soon as I saw blood though, I promise -Hermione

Hermione...! Sweetheart -Luna

It's okay, don't worry -Hermione

But I do worry! I worry about everyone -Luna

Same here -Hermione

About you, about everyone, not so much Harry or Ron because they haven't shown any signs -L

Yeah they seem pretty carefree...well as much as carefree people can be these days... Hermione

Stupid society -Luna

Too True -Hermione

If I worry about everyone else I don't think of myself... because if I think of myself... I hurt myself or I break down but I can't tell anyone what's wrong! -Luna

You can always tell me -Hermione

I know I can But you're half a world away right now -Luna

*sighs* yeah...but I'll be back –Hermione

Daily Diary Entry December 23rd: Sorry I missed a few days I've been assisting Professor Flitwick with decorating the great hall. I've been hanging out with Neville lately and barely been speaking to Ginny. I feel terrible… I can't stand to be away from her… I know Neville likes me but I could never love him… no I couldn't because I am in love with my best friend. That right I said it.

Daily Diary Entry December 26th: Christmas was hectic and I missed a few days I apologize but here is what has been going on. Harry's been having trouble sleeping, Hermione is cutting, Angelina is apparently Bi like me. I want to talk to someone about it but Ginny won't listen nor would she care and she is prejudiced about it all anyways. I feel like I need to help them, I should be a good friend and give them advice but I can't because I don't know what to say. I'm back hanging out with Ginny and sadly Lavender was there. I tolerated her as usual but I still don't like feeling neglected. Today wasn't as bed, maybe it'll get better we'll find out tomorrow. I'll keep you posted.

Diary Entry January 5TH: She's back! Hermione's back! Oh also I won't be doing daily entries as I feel anti-social and I have my friend back! She's been helping Ginny and I work out our differences. Yesterday Gin and I played 100 confessions and it worked out. I told her everything, including that I was bi and she told me everything in return. True I still haven't told her that I am in love with her but that will come.

Diary entry January 6th: Ok so I know it's the next day but you will not believe what happened today! I told Hermione that I felt Ginny only cared over owls and Hermione told me to tell Ginny! So I did, I said well here I'll tell you in a story.

I spotted Ginny ahead conversing with Lavender, probably about W-Pop, which is music by wizard and witches from around the world. They don't understand any of the songs not sung in English but they still love the music. This is the reason that she has been excluding me, all they do is talk about W-Pop and I just stand there slowly going insane. Walking towards them I felt determined, scared and dizzy. I was going to tell her that I needed to talk to her in private and go from there.

"Ginny, can we talk?" She turned around to face me. Lavender glared at me over her shoulder as always not letting Ginny see.

"We were in the middle of a conversation Loony." She spat but Ginny waved her hand.

"Yeah of course, Lav we can finish this later." She hooked her elbow in mine and we continued walking, leading me to a deserted classroom she closed and locked the door. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like you don't care about me anymore. All you do is talk with Lavender about W-pop… I feel left out and unloved." I looked down ashamed, willing myself not to cry. Unexpectedly I felt her hug me and stroke my hair.

"I do care. I have always cared. I'm so sorry Luna." I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and they spilled over. She only held me tighter until I pulled back.

"Ginny… I… I love you…" I looked into her eyes first there was surprise then it changed to something else and she smirked.

"Finally." And she kissed me.


End file.
